tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Edron
Edron is a small island to the east of the continent Tibia, Edron was discovered not so long ago and King Tibianus III settled a colony on it. The pioneers found a city with the same name as the island. Edron is only available to Premium Accounts. The Island You can only reach Edron by boat or magic carpet. Despite being small, Edron has a lot to see. The island offers some nice places for the Tibia adventurer, such as caves with feared Demons, huge Behemoths and it's own Edron Dragon Lair. Houses Stonehome On the east part of Edron is a village called Stonehome. It is a quiet place to live, and surrounded with nice sources of food, like herds of sheep, packs of wolves, wheat fields, and lots of shoreline to fish. The general area surrounding Stonehome Village is commonly referred to by players as "P.O.F." or "The Plains of Food" because it is primarily occupied by food-yielding creatures: deers, rabbits, bears, wolves, and sheeps, rather than any dangerous monsters that might be lured to town. From time to time a random Ghoul raid raises from the graveyard. In Stonehome you can find and dig up the entrance of a Rotworms tunnel, in this cave you will also find a few Carrion Worms, on deeper levels Bog Raiders, and in a separate second level room at the southern end of the cave, there is a single Dwarf Guard. The Stonehome cemetery features some skeletons, a single one in a burial vault below the small rock on the northern border of the cemetery, and two or three pairs of them in a cave, the entrance of which can be found behind this very rock (shovel required). This cave also sports some scorpions on the last level. The local attraction, however, is a single Wyvern on a rock, which can be found in the area north of the Stonehome cemetery. Edron Flats The Edron flats are apartments to the south of the central city, a number of homes can be found here. There is also the entrance there to Edron Orc Cave Local Creatures Many creatures can be found on Edron, of note, Dragons (and the superior Dragon Lords), Heroes, Behemoths, and Demons. North of the town, behind the mountains (featuring some Wyverns), are several places with strong monsters. There is the Edron Dragon Lair (here), Cyclopolis, (here), the famous Hero Cave (here), and you can run into a pack of Hunters by the Ghoul Hill. West of the town is a nice place for new players, the Edron Troll-Goblin Peninsula. Here you can find caves full of Goblins (here), or Trolls (here). South of this area is a section controlled by Orcs - the Edron Orc Cave. To access this place you need to go through another tunnel that starts in the basement of the Edron Flats housing apartments. There is a cave filled with orcs (here), including very strong ones at deeper floors. In the southern area of the island are several holes that lead to a cave with Rotworms, and in the deeper floors Carrion Worms. This cave also leads to a nearby island called Cormaya. NPCs Boat Edron boat goes to: *Thais *Carlin *Ab'dendriel *Venore *Port Hope *Ankrahmun *Liberty Bay *Cormaya Category:Towns